hearthstonefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Educatedcollins/Free Arena Coaching for those Interested.
(Edit: It's been a while since I have updated the OP and what the stream is about. I hope it is still something people will want to watch.) Hello, I'm Educated_collins on twitch and I have created a Hearthstone Arena and Constructed Community through my stream. The goal of the community is two-fold. The first goal is to help other Hearthstone Players master Arena, (Which I coach FOR FREE REGULARLY on my stream). The second goal, the one I want to be doing all my life regardless of what my day job will be, is to create supportive communities/families that will help each other succeed and generate humans that create a positive environment no matter where they end up in the world. SO, to recap I'm an infinite arena player and I want to do something with my current success that will make future generations better humans even when I'm not around anymore and having a free coaching channel was the best/quickest way to get people to know me. http://www.twitch.tv/educated_collins (A lot of people have asked in the past why I do not track arena stats. Well truthfully, it's because (being an arena streamer, a lot of people who watch will just understand that I play on an above average level so I've never really been challenged on my skills and I just do not have the time to be updating every single coaching and individual run I do.) I just feel I could be using my time more efficiently so I have never gotten around to tracking my stats.) The key thing about my channel is that it is EXTREMELY easy to talk to me outside of streams. I'm not like the popular/famous streamers that do not have all the time in the world. I have a reasonable amount of extra-time at the moment that I try to fill talking with the community and making YouTube Videos and such so if you want to speak to me TODAY, it is actually REALLY EASY. Here is the two BEST ways to contact me: #1 - Add me on Skype. My Skype Name is (Educatedcollins) Here is an image for those that need it. http://gyazo.com/4f4be1bb6071a96c0f6b8050a0f7294a (As well as adding me on Skype, I will ask if you want to be put in a Large Community of Hearthstone Coaches, Trainees and Mentors that can help you with BOTH Arena and Constructed coaching for free when I'm not around and also generic life advice to succeed in the 21th century. I HIGHLY recommend it.) #2 - Join my Teamspeak3 server. (Address is ts67.gameservers.com:9125) I am usually on there all day and you can see when I use the streaming channel in it. It is relatively new at this point so the 35 person limit should be big enough until I have to think about expanding it. While it is mostly used for Hearthstone Arena and Constructed, There are already channels for League of Legends and CS:GO and I will make more channels as requested. Here is an image for those that need it. http://gyazo.com/c8c530fc03f4ee05348a3619fbe5a00b My issue with the current streamers at the time is that they have SOO much influence, and they are not using it to the fullest. I know they do not have that much time anymore since they are busy streaming 7-8 hours a day and dealing with their real life but I honestly feel that I could do a better job if I was given the opportunity. It does not take that long to make another human being's life better and if that was done each and every single day, the world would not be as F***** Up as it seems. (Those are just my personal opinions, we are all entitled to them.) I also have a YouTube Channel that I am super active on, I will try to bring this amount of quality to all my new videos. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixZZfggdtqw The YouTube Channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgjeOO9E_ITXbpEAzh2kyIg I appreciate taking the time to read this. I also would appreciate any advice about the nature of my overlay. I have edited it multiple times and found something I like but I am willing to listen to anyone that wants to help improve my stream. Thanks and Have a great day. <3 Category:Blog posts